Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $123\%$
Answer: $123$ percent = $123$ per cent = $123$ per hundred $123\% = \dfrac{123}{100}$ $\hphantom{123\%} = 1.23$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.